


The New Red Bat

by cloudyhorizons



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Autistic Character, I'd put friendship tags but. they aint friends anymore!, Nonbinary Character, Villain Fethry Au, also this happens in place of depths of cousin fethry to give a timeline!, anxiety attack, feth n hue r autistic!, ill add tags as i go! u kno. the usual, its teen and up bc feth swears a bit btw, oh right also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyhorizons/pseuds/cloudyhorizons
Summary: They become a villain out of bitterness. They had just called Scrooge and again, no answer, as always. They knew the can was answered, but only on accident. Fethry KNEW their family didn’t care enough to come down to see them. Fethry knew that they thought it’d be a waste of time to go see them. But Fethry had no way to leave! They just had to wait for their family, if they would ever want to see them, at least.





	1. Chapter 1

They become a villain out of bitterness. They had just called Scrooge and again, no answer, as always. They knew the can was answered, but only on accident. Fethry KNEW their family didn’t care enough to come down to see them. Fethry knew that they thought it’d be a waste of time to go see them. But Fethry had no way to leave! They just had to wait for their family, if they would ever want to see them, at least.

But they never wanted to come. And Fethry started to think, well...they’re not cared about by them, are they? They’re weren’t worth anything to their family so maybe.. their family shouldn’t be worth anything either. They were willing to just throw Fethry out like a broken toy.

Then, later that day, Fethry found Mitzy, mutated and giant by all of the hydrothermal vents, and all they could think was; “perfect.” Perfect. That’s all they could think of as they went through their things in their airtight pod, rummaging to the bottom of the one unopened box after years and years. 

The Red Bat’s costume. 

To Duckburg, The Red Bat had simply vanished. One day, they were out there, fighting crime, and the next, well, they hadn’t been seen for 4 ½ years. People just assumed that they were caught as a civilian, killed by the villains who they fought oh so often.

Not the case at all, Fethry had foolishly taken the job of isolation from their uncle. Of course they couldn’t trust a duck like that. Billionaire, billionaire, billionaire. Never to be trusted. He’s just a selfish old man, thinking he can just lock his problems away. A perfect solution.

Well, to Fethry, it was a perfect plan. Mitzy was fast, and it was perfect they knew exactly how to get back to Duckburg, since they thought about it so much. It was perfect. Perfect. No one knew what was about to come; how could they? The last thing they had called about was a new discovery, well, they just made a bigger discovery, a better one, that would help them with their desire for revenge. 

Revenge. Was it revenge? Revenge felt wrong, it wasn’t like their family had _ wronged _them, per se, just that Fethry knew they didn’t care, and they never felt like they should tell Fethry they just put them into that lab to die all alone. 

And still, all they could think was “perfect” as they watched the ocean go by so quickly, as their dear Mitzy brought them closer and closer to Duckburg, and closer to letting their family know exactly how little they meant to the new Red Bat.

When a giant krill is seen blasting across the ocean, with a duck on top, well, word gets around fast. The Red Bat finds this out when they arrive at Duckburg, and evidently _ someone _ at least remembered who they are.

There was a crowd by the harbor, but right there, at the front, on a dock, three people who they care about- _ cared about. _ Not anymore. They wouldn’t get hurt again like that. They didn’t care about those people down there. Those people didn’t care about _ them. _

Scrooge McDuck, their favorite uncle, who they thought they’d be able to trust as they had grown up. They knew better now. Oh, how they knew better.

Donald Duck, their strong cousin, the protector. He always knew what was bad for each of his cousins, for his family, he cared enough to look out for everyone. He should have seen this coming. 

And lastly, and now least, Gladstone Gander. Oh, Gladstone Gander. The Red Bat’s former favorite relative. They never knew why Gladstone was their favorite, he just was. Maybe they thought his luck would keep them safe.

Oh, his luck wouldn’t keep him safe now.

The Red Bat smiled, and waved, and gently said to their giant krill friend, “Mitz, would you be a dear for me? Smash that dock.”

And the people below, although they didn’t hear the Red Bat, saw the giant krill begin to lift one of her massive claws up, up, up. Some started to filter slowly away from the dock, feeling something was wrong.

And then Mitzy’s claw started coming down, down, down, and everyone else _ ran. _

“DID ANYONE MISS THE RED BAT?!” They shouted down. Of course they knew no one did. It just sparks the interest of the people when a giant glowing krill comes up to the harbor.

In a voice they hadn’t heard in nearly five years-five years? It felt so long. Longer than that. It had to be. But then again, it is quite hard to keep track of time when you’re underwater for as long as the Red Bat was.

And the voice still spoke as they thought of this, and it was a squawk from Donnie-_ Donald. Donald Duck. _ “Red Bat?!” Full of disbelief.

Disbelief, Donald? He should have known, should have expected this. Fethry couldn’t handle being alone, the Red Bat couldn’t handle it. Willfully ignoring them for years? Years, Donald. The Red Bat wouldn’t have done something like this!

Well, The Red Bat was just getting started, really. The Red Bat had changed. Changed because they knew, oh how they knew they weren’t needed, how what everyone had always really wanted to do with them was put them in a little box and not let them out. Put them on the bottom of the ocean and let them wither away. The Red Bat would not let that go unpunished.

They saw Donald get hit with a realization, Scrooge waving his arms frantically, and Gladstone. Gladstone was looking up at the Red Bat, almost sadly. They were the only three staying nearby.

Interesting.

“Hey! Scrooge!” Shouting down to them, “Bet you forgot about me! I mean-haha! I’m sure you did! Right!!” And it wasn’t as if Scrooge didn’t know who that was up there. Oh, he knew. He had helped Fethry when they were wanting to become a hero. He knew this person.

“What-I-no! Get down here!”

“Why should I listen to you, you old fuckin’ duck?! You don’t care! You never did, and never will. I will _ never _ listen to someone like you. _ Never again. _Mitz! I need you to go around the bay. See the big building? Smash it for me.” And Mitzy began to go, swimming away from the dock now.

“THE-THE BIN?! FETHRY!! STOP THIS!”

_ Fethry _ . None of these people, especially Scrooge McDuck, could say that name anymore. Fethry had been destroyed when they were abandoned. Fethry was.. caring, curious, eager. They had foolishly thought that their family had ever cared. _ Fethry Duck _ had a future in discovery. Fethry Duck was done. 

Oh, how The Red Bat never wanted to hear that name again. They didn’t _ care. _ They didn’t want to explore, to learn about the world. They needed to let their _ family _ know how little they mattered, just like how they were to them before.

And they felt the anger rise so quickly, they whipped around, and Scrooge could see the fury from where he stood.

“YOU. OLD MAN. I DO NOT _ CARE _ WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I DON’T CARE! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME! I NEVER DID MATTER TO YOU!” They were shaking, they knew they were shaking. 

Scrooge looked shocked, and turned to Donald and Gladstone. Donald was talking, that’s all The Red Bat could tell, but they couldn’t hear anymore. Mitzy had gotten past all of the docks, and was speeding through the water to the small island with the money bin.

They were betting Donald had figured out what had happened.

They abandoned Fethry, they made sure they knew that they meant nothing. That they were a nuisance to their family. And now, well, The Red Bat had the means to wreak havoc, to make their family hurt. The closest they could do to what they had done to them.

And claws slashed through the money bin. Tearing down the walls that The Red Bat could tell were recently remade. They wondered why, that was kind of odd and-_ no! No! _The Red Bat did not care. This just made their job easier. 

They wondered how much work it would be to get all of the Bin into the ocean. And as they wondered, a car swerved around the corner towards the Bin and three ducks hopped out. Of course.

“FETH!” Called up Gladstone from the car. “GOD, FETH! PLEASE, COME DOWN HERE.”

The Red Bat scoffed and rolled their eyes, crossing their arms.

“PLEASE! Please….” Gladstone’s pleading voice. Fethry only heard it a few times. And now the Red Bat knew, Gladstone was desperate. And they would humor him. They slid down the massive krill, but before, securing their rope to her, and to their belt. That way they could get back easier.

And they were oh so suddenly face-to-face with their cousin.

“Feth-”

They shook their head. “Red Bat.”

Gladstone gave such a broken look to them, “Fethry, please… I’m. Sorry…”

“I don’t care, Gladstone.”

“Please. What are you doing? Destroying things? For no reason?”

The Red Bat glowered at him. “Oh, believe me, there’s reason,”

“Will you listen to what I have to say, Feth? To let me talk to you? You always used to let me talk, please.”

And the anger continued to rise as they jabbed Gladstone in the chest with a finger, “You know what? I might have listened before. You might have been my favorite at one point, when you _ cared. _” They leaned in threateningly close to Gladstone, “But Glads? That’s over now. That’s been over since you all left. I hate you. I HATE you!”

Gladstone took a step back, and The Red Bat nodded.

“Gladstone. I’m going to give you five seconds to get away from me right now.” And… Gladstone didn’t. 

The Red Bat was so mad. They were so mad.

“Gladstone”

“Fe-” “_ Red Bat.” _ “..Red Bat.I’m.. Sorry. We shouldn’t have left you there. I know why you’re angry, I get it. I mean, I _ didn’t _ which was dumb of me, but Donald..Donald knows..”

The Red Bat balled up their fists, “WHY should I care about your apologies!?! They mean _ NOTHING _ TO ME! YOU ALREADY DID IT JUST ACCEPT IT!” And they lunged at Gladstone.

It wasn’t a pretty fight, of course. Gladstone wasn’t much of a fighter. The Red Bat had been out of practice, but they still had rope, and really that’s all they needed. They could get Gladstone tangled so easily because that was the ‘luckier’ outcome than being beaten up.

The ease of getting Gladstone tangled wasn’t to say that The Red Bat came out unscathed though. They had numerous feathers pulled, definitely had a black eye, and their cape had ripped. 

At least tangling up Gladstone gave them an easy escape, as his family came running to try to untangle him. 

The Red Bat needed somewhere to hide. To plot a better plan than just destroy where their ‘family’ stood, and ruin the Bin, and of course they had wanted to do more today, but with the audience, it was probably just safer to leave. They had no idea how to hide Mitzy, but they knew they could hop on her back and escape in moments.

So they did, and they hoped they weren’t followed, but didn’t care enough to look back.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNO I HAVENT FINISHED MY GOOD OMENS FIC YET BUT! Villain Feth...  
I got lazy halfway thru idk if u can tell!!!!!!!!! also i wrote this in 2 hours!!  
Feth was gonna go way more wild and I decided.. Nah... let's keep them a lil more and reined In for ch1  
ALSO i couldnt think of a title so !!! Whatever!!!!  
Look @ my art I did when I thought of this! https://dustinkropp.tumblr.com/post/188334135907/soi-made-up-a-villain-fethry-au-feel-free-2-ask  
Pls pls leave comments!!!!!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry I took so long to get this out!! I got very busy w school stuff! Half of this I wrote the day I posted the first chapter, and the other half was tonight, so if u notice a diff abt halfway thru that's why!  
ALSO huey has a bit of an anxiety attack (rsd triggered, just gets Snapped @ by Adult) in this chapter! and louie is full of worry. just as a warning!

Huey, Dewey, and Launchpad just got to the lab. It was odd. The assumed top, a floating lighthouse, was demolished. So of course, investigation was required, of course. What kind of fun adventure would it be without a mystery!?

The three in the submarine went down, down, down, into the depths. And as they approached the hydrothermal vents on the bottom, they realized, nothing was there. Well, not exactly. Something was there, but not much. Just scraps of metal, ruin. The whole laboratory was destroyed.

Oh, if they knew how much the family was worrying right now.

Scrooge tried contacting them first. The only response from the submarine was a crackling electricity sound. It must have broken.

Donald tried calling all three missing ducks. All, straight to voicemail.

All they could do was pace. Walk around the mansion wondering if two of the triplets were even okay, if Launchpad was okay, if he was keeping them safe.

And the one most affected wasn’t an adult, but simply: Louie.

Louie knew something was wrong. Of course he did. The bin had been cracked open worse than what Magica did. Uncle Gladstone was all beat up. Both Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald were nervous, and he hadn’t seen his brothers all day.

Louie could only think of what bad things could have happened, and he was terrified. His brothers were everything to him.  _ Everything. _ And suddenly a new villain pops up, who apparently hates his whole family, and his brothers are gone and no one knew what was happening, except that Launchpad was with them, and the submarine was gone.

And out in the middle of the ocean, Huey, Dewey, and Launchpad were swimming, looking around at the wreckage of the lab with the lights of the sub pointing at the general area they were looking at. It was just too hard to look around properly while actually in the submarine. 

“ Hey! Look at this! This whole little pod is completely toppled over!” Dewey shouted, pointing at one pod that was not connected to the rest, and looked like it used to be on a ridge. It wasn’t too close to the vents, so he wasn’t exactly sure what happened there

The other two swam over to look but suddenly the submarine lights flickered. They realized they should probably go back before they were stuck out there.

“Hey, Huey, Dewey! Come on, follow me back to the sub!”

Huey did his best, he really did. He swam behind Dewey to make sure he was okay but the vents. The vents. He forgot for just a moment and got blown off course, and started to panic. Oh no. His vision. Fogging-couldn’t see, couldn’t see.

Launchpad swam back a ways hearing the panic and grabbed two little hands, and swam quickly to the submarine, pulling them in with him. And the submarine took off.

Dewey sat on the floor, taking his helmet off, taking a few breaths, “Well! That was really,  _ really _ boring! We didn’t even get to see anything cool, right, Huey? You know I’m right!”

Did they even check to make sure Huey was really with them? Or did Launchpad just go right to the controls and Dewey face down on a chair and just start talking? 

Huey had no idea what to do, what was he supposed to do? What if he ran out of air? What if he-what if-.

He took a deep breath. He couldn’t panic, not now. That’d get him into a worse situation.

He looked around, mostly dark, but knew if he just began to swim up, he’d be fine. Hopefully. They did see a shark swimming around when they came down in the sub, but it was no time to think of that.

Huey just needed to get up to the surface. It was definitely a long way, but he knew it was his best chance if he got up there.

Eventually, he did. It felt like forever, he was almost sure he barely had enough oxygen in his tank for it. He saw the floating lighthouse a bit off from where he surfaced, and swam quickly to it. He hauled himself up.

And he just laid on the floor of it, not even going up, just laying there. He needed to rest, and then he’d take off the dive suit and try to contact his family.

All of those plans left his head when he saw a massive creature coming toward the lighthouse. He jumped up and-oh god. Where could he go? Where could he hide? It looked terrifying and he didn’t know what to do he was alone!

He was alone…

Oh, he had no time to think about that! He needed to get somewhere to hide, to increase the chances of him being  _ okay. _

The base level on the lighthouse had a door. So he ran in, staying low, to peek out the windows that were all around.

But the creature started to slow down as it neared the lighthouse, and Huey noticed there was something, no, someone on top. And he couldn’t decide if it was good or bad that a stranger was there.

He heard a “Thank you, Mitzy!” from the person as they slid down her onto the lighthouse. And when Huey got a good look at the person-

It reminded him of a superhero he read about before, when he was really interested in superheroes. He learned about so many of them, they were just so cool! 

But this one reminded him of The Red Bat. One of the heroes who had no powers, but just used tools. A pogo stick, a rope, and a bat were the main three that Huey could remember. 

And he knew the Red Bat wore a hat, and a cape, and red boots and gloves  _ just _ like that! And a purple mask with ears, just like what he was looking at!

Oh thank goodness it was a hero! A hero who went missing years ago, but a hero nevertheless! 

So he did what felt like the best option: run out of the small room onto the main platform, where the Red Bat was, and he was so happy to see him!

“Red Bat! Oh my gosh! I thought you were retired! I used to read about him-you? You!”

The Red Bat jumped at Huey’s voice, he noticed. And he slowly turned, “O-oh! Hello! Uh.”

“Sorry I surprised you! I was gonna come here to see my cousin? And they weren’t here-and I got left behind but-but you’re a hero! You can help me, right?”

A grimace and then a sigh was the response. Huey wondered what he could have done wrong.

“Okay, kid. Wow. Uh. Firstly, I’m not a he, it’s they. Just so you know. Second of all,” the Red Bat stopped, and looked around then sighed and put their head in their hands, then back up, “You’re..One of Della’s kids, right?”

How did they know about Della? “...Yes...I’ve never met her though..”

“Right..Yeah. Okay kid,”

“Huey!”

“Huey.. Well!” They looked like they were making a decision in their head, and then continued with, “I don’t..like your family, I just need to tell you that. I didn’t come out of retirement to do good things,”

Didn’t come out of retirement to do good things? Don’t like his family? Why does everyone have something against his family! It was like everyone just hated Scrooge! Maybe it wasn’t Scrooge. Did the Red Bat hate Uncle Donald?

“Uh...What part of my family? Scrooge? Donald? Someone else?”

“Huh. Weird question? All of the above.”

“Oh! Okay…” The situation was starting to feel very not ideal to be in as this conversation went on, but Huey needed to ask one more question, so he blurted out: “Do you know where my cousin Fethry is? They were supposed to be here..”

He was pretty worried. The place was destroyed, and there was a new villain(?) who didn’t like his family, and that must include Fethry!

“Oh, yeah.”

“Where?!” He needed to know! He wasn’t able to go home  _ without _ them! It didn’t feel right.

“They’re fine, Huey.”

“Please! I don’t want to leave them here! It’s all wrecked down underwater! And maybe they’re down there. OH NO! WHAT IF THEY’RE DOWN THERE!” Huey’s breathing started to get panicked. 

He didn’t even get to  _ meet _ Fethry, but he wanted to meet them! He wanted to meet the scientist and talk to them about topics that his brothers wouldn’t with him. He wanted to branch out and meet the relatives he never got to meet when Donald wasn’t talking to them.

“Huey! Calm down! They’re Fine!” The last word was snapped. 

Oh no, and now The Red Bat was mad at him! And he couldn’t handle that and he wanted to curl up and stop listening and cry he couldn’t  _ handle _ adults being mad at him he couldn’t!

And as he fell to the ground and curled up, he saw motion just out of the corner of his eye. The Red Bat went down to their knees next to him. And- took off the mask?

And that voice sounded suddenly less more stern, and so much more gentle, “Huey, it’s fine. Will you look at me?”

Huey shook his head, gripping onto his legs. He took a gasping breath. He needed to calm down! But how could he? Mad at him. Mad at him.

But the Red Bat didn’t yell, the Red Bat didn’t demand answers. They sat next to the duckling quietly, humming a song. And after a few minutes they fished something from a pocket they had, and placed it near Huey.

He looked up and saw a blue tangle. A tangle! He left his on the submarine-He immediately picked it up, fidgeting with it in his hands. It helped him ground himself and he took a deep, shaking breath in and closed his eyes. 

A few minutes of just playing with the stim toy in his hands, Huey felt like he was able to breathe properly and he opened his eyes to look at the Red Bat. 

And with the mask off the first thing he noticed was the person in front of him was a loon, and they were smiling now.

“You okay now, kiddo?”

He nodded, taking another deep breath, “Sorry. Thank you..”

“It’s okay! I understand that. It happens to me. I’m sorry I snapped. Fethry’s okay!” Their eyes were gentle looking at him, and he couldn’t help but believe them.

“Where are they?”

“Oh! Right, yeah.” The Red Bat laughed, “It’s me! I’m Fethry Duck,”

They didn’t sound sure in calling themself by their name, but Huey did have a feeling that this person  _ was _ Fethry. But why did their cousin hate their family? And why, if they hated the family, were they being so nice to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nyall enjoyed ch2 !! Pls pls tell me ur thoughts!!!!!!  
Also keep an eye out! I'm hopefully starting ANother fic soon centered around the dt17 versions of the beagle boys!!!!


End file.
